Día especial
by Pandita088
Summary: El 28 de febrero era un día especial.


**Advertencias:** Spoilers, narración horrible, coso BIEN RARO, falta de imaginación y presencia predominante de personajes secundarios (?)

**D****ía **_**especial**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar, pero ella ya se había levantado antes de que éste sonara. Hoy era un día muy especial para ella y tenía que tener todo listo y perfecto, así que lo mejor fue levantarse temprano.

Se duchó y fue a preparar el desayuno, un buen desayuno para ella y su hija. Luego comenzarían con los preparativos de la fiesta de ese día.

Estaba ansiosa de comenzar a preparar todo, primero debía limpiar a fondo su casa para que los invitados se sientan bien a gusto. Luego debía preparar el pastel, la cena y comprar las bebidas, todo eso podría hacerlo sin ayuda, no era nada difícil.

Salió a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y el pastel. Quería hacerlo todo por mano propia, el año pasado habían comprado todo por falta de tiempo. Pero esta vez será diferente. Esta vez era especial.

Una vez realizadas sus compras se dispuso a preparar la masa, no faltaba ningún ingrediente y una vez todos mezclados, colocó dentro de un recipiente y luego lo puso al horno para que se cosa.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a barrer la sala principal sin vacilar, donde todos estarían charlando con mucho ánimo mientras la cena aún no está servida, una reunión muy amena de amigos y por eso debía darles toda la mayor hospitalidad posible a sus invitados.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, era algo que ella sabía hacer mejor que nadie. Entonces, al terminar, no se esperó que el horno hubiera terminado de cocer la masa y, con su delantal y guantes de repostero puestos, corrió a sacarla del horno.

Olía realmente muy bien, ya podía sentir el sabor de la masa de vainilla en su boca. Con cuidado, fue a ponerla sobre un mantel para evitar quemar la mesa.

Luego, la desmoldó y cortó en mitades para agregar el relleno, un relleno hecho por ella misma, con todo el amor que una madre le tiene a su hijo, con mucha dedicación y originalidad. Una mezcla de fresas trituradas y con crema de la misma fruta, justo como a él le gusta.

Con una espátula esparció el relleno sobre la masa cocida, formando una capa blanquecina con trozos de fresa sobresaliendo. Cuando terminó, unió ambas partes y quedó la forma de un pastel de dos pisos.

Sonrió porque su idea estaba funcionando, luego tomó la manga para comenzar a decorar el pastel de la manera para que éste agrade a su hijo, quien estaba de cumpleaños ese día. Un día especial, donde hace veinticuatro años había dado a luz a su más profundo orgullo, el mejor estudiante de todo Japón y miembro de la policía japonesa. Su querido hijo Light Yagami.

Se hizo de noche, ya casi era la hora. Sachiko puso el pastel en medio de la mesa y comenzó a poner la mesa en condiciones. Luego, el timbre. Ya habían llegado los invitados.

—Buenas, señora Yagami.—saludaron cortésmente.

Eran los miembros del Equipo de Investigación de Japón, los compañeros tanto de su esposo como de su hijo, sus únicos conocidos: Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi e Ide.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y les dio la bienvenida y se ocupó de los sacos y sombreros. Los dejó pasar y charlar en la sala.

Matsuda miró tristemente a la mujer dirigiéndose a traer la cena. Y acto seguido, miró a la hija de la mujer, Sayu, quien en su silla de ruedas miraba a la nada.  
—Vamos, siéntanse. —pidió amablemente la mujer. —La cena está servida, vamos, festejemos el cumpleaños de Light.

Esas palabras fueron muchas para decir. La pobre Sachiko no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas apenas terminó la frase, su voz se había quebrado al hablar y ahora comenzó a desahogarse.

Los demás hombres consolaron a la mujer, quien ahora había quedado… prácticamente sola. Ya había pasado un mes, si tan sólo Light hubiera vivido un mes más, estaría con ella celebrando su cumpleaños. Con ella y su hermana, quienes lo necesitaban más que a nadie.

Sachiko se secó las lágrimas disculpándose por el mal momento y decidió servir la cena. La comida estaba deliciosa, así como ella había planeado, todo debía ser perfecto.

—¿Saben? —comentó. —A Light le gustaba mucho esta comida al igual que el sabor del pastel del que preparé. Es tan extraño que ya no esté aquí…

Sólo hubo miradas cálidas. Matsuda tenía ganas de explicar lo sucedido con Light, muchas ganas de contarle a su madre lo que él en realidad era, pero no podía herir de esa manera tan fría, los sentimientos de una madre en el desamparo.

No sabía qué pensar, sólo decir: "Feliz cumpleaños, Light". Después de todo… eso era.

-huye de las pedradas, zapatazos y tomatazos-


End file.
